


Haiku of Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Erotic Poetry, I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Poetry, Porn, porn haiku, updates will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A compilation of haikus about M!Byleth and Claude.Click to find out for yourself ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Slippery penis.

The one thing he couldn’t get.

Oh so delicious.

  
  


Claude was a bottom

Byleth railed him hard all night.

Cum covered holes, filled.

  
  


Desire in the air

Breaths heavy, full of lusting

Wet from head to toe

  
  


Byleth probing deep

Deep Deep Deep, within his hole

Climaxing fully

  
  


Love of men, achillean

Stomach to stomach, lovely

Claude’s moans ring in air

  
  


Hairy ass so slick

Essence of white spunk, churning

A love forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Nipples perfect pink

Abs glistening with true love

Byleth’s hand on Claude’s 

  
  


A hand between thighs

Penetrating a closed door

Resounding heaven

  
  


Love beyond limits

A kiss shared between lips paired

Tongues entangled, stiff

  
  


Two boys rearrange

A ride never forgotten

Nirvana achieved

  
  


Cool breath against chests

Feeling numb in the brain, hot

Sleep so restful, fin.


End file.
